


Heart's Day

by Qahnaarin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qahnaarin/pseuds/Qahnaarin
Summary: Heart's Day - 16th Sun's Dawn (16th February)Today is the 16th of Sun's Dawn, a holiday celebrated all over Tamriel as Heart's Day. It seems that in every house, the Legend of the Lovers is being sung for the younger generation. In honor of these Lovers, Polydor and Eloisa, the inns of all Tamriel offer a free room for visitors. If such kindness had been given the Lovers, it is said, it would always be springtime in the world.Since Signe is stuck in Thedas she wants to celebrate Heart's Day with gifts for her friends along with a special gift for someone she's had her eye on.





	1. A Celebration Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a valentines day-esque one-shot and since I don't have a love interest picked out for Signe yet I'm writing this with multiple endings. If there's a specific one you want that I didn't write let me know and I'll make it. I know I'm a tiinyy bit late posting this but it's close enough. The first ending will be posted now long after this though I'm still working on the others so please be patient.  
> Don't forget you can also catch me on tumblr at [vokunahrkfeim](http://vokunahrkfeim.tumblr.com/)

       The light streaming in through her window at Skyhold roused Signe from her sleep. Feeling herself leave the fade was still a strange feeling and as she lay there her mind wandered. How long had it been since she came to Thedas? Nearly half a year at least. Winter was towards it’s end and spring was just around the corner. She’d tried her best to keep track of the days. She may not be in Skyrim but she planned to celebrate her holidays all the same. It was her way of staying connected with her home until she could get back --- if she could get back. Sitting up she smiled as she realized today was Heart’s Day. About a month ago Signe realized the holiday was fast approaching, so with little time to spare she had gone about finding the perfect gifts, or in her spare time making a few of them. Now she just needed to pick them up.  
       Of course getting any amount of time to herself was nearly impossible since being named Inquisitor. Someone was almost always following her around, looking over her shoulder or trying to ask her opinion on something but today there was a bit of a different bounce in her step that people were taking note of and she’d requested to have the morning to herself. Though Cole did accompany her on her walk to the blacksmith in Skyhold, she didn’t mind the company of the spirit. “What is Heart’s Day? It makes you happy.” He asked  
       “A day to celebrate love! Though I do not have a partner, I plan on celebrating the love I feel for my friends today.” A bright smile spread across her face as they walked.  
       “Heart fluttering, overflowing joy. You glow even brighter today, like a spirit of love.” The spirit smiled and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Cole always spoke about how she glowed but a spirit of love?  
       “Thank you Cole, I am honored to be compared to a spirit of love.” She gave a chuckle and looped her arm with his as they continued on their way towards a few of the vendors who she’d special ordered items from. Each one, she came to find, had already been specially wrapped. She insisted paying a few extra coins in thanks for saving her the time and to have them delivered to her room. The Undercroft was her next stop and she sent Cole away so he didn’t catch sight of his gift, though he probably already knew what it was.  
       “Good morning Harrit!” She greeted the Blacksmith with a smile. He had been great help in teaching her to use the metals found in Thedas which were all very different than what she was use to. Luckily her skills at blacksmithing helped her learn quickly.  
       “Morning Inquisitor. I have everything you made and requested all ready to go. Dagna finished the last of her work on them last night and boxed them up.” Harrit said and gave a nod towards the arcanist who looked like she was about to start bouncing in place.  
       “You said they were presents right? I put them in their own boxes and packed them up real nice. I didn’t know the occasion but I figured it would save you from wrapping them up. You gave me the opportunity to try out some new runes so I figured I’d help you out.” The dwarf was always in such a good mood and Signe just adored her.  
       “Thank you Dagna, I’ll have to make sure to send more things your way.” Paying for what she needed to and gathering the boxes she moved them from the Undercroft to her room. There were too many to take around all at once.  
       Varric was the first one she visited, The rogue was dear to her and she smiled brightly as she walked up to him. “Varric! I have a gift for you!”  
       The rogues brows furrowed. “A gift? What’s the occasion sparky?” That damn nickname of his. Of all the things he could have called her, he decided on sparky. At least he hadn’t called her Dragon Lady or something.  
       “Back home today is what we call Heart’s Day. While it’s usually a day to celebrate lovers, I thought it would be nice to celebrate my new friends.” As she explained the significance of the day she handed him the small wrapped package and watched him open it. She had found a beautiful quill for the author and hoped it would serve him well while writing his next book. “I’d also like to offer, if you want it, to enchant your crossbow. I know few enchantments that are very useful.”  
       The dwarf had an odd look on his face as he looked at the quill and then up at the Dragonborn. “Thank you Signe, this really means a lot. Happy Hearts Day to you as well.”  
       With a chuckle she leaned down and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Hearts Day.” He waved her off with flushed cheeks and she moved on to give her next gift. It didn’t take long for her to give out the rest of them. Each of them surprised to be receiving a gift and very grateful when she explained the reasoning behind her giving them. Dorian made some remark about how had she been a man he’d have taken her to bed for such a glorious gift, it would have been only right. She had joked back that should she ever find a way to turn into a man he’d be the first to know.  
       Now there was one the last gift -- it was something special and thinking about who it was for caused her cheeks to flush a deep red. A crush, how had she let this happen? She was the Dragonborn for Talos sake! Still, their smile always caused a fluttering in her chest. “Get ahold of yourself Signe…” Picking up the package from where it had been laid on her desk she took a deep breath and exited her room. One foot in front of the other, it wasn’t a big deal.


	2. Solas Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's Solas' ending. The others will be up as soon as I get a chance to write more. I tried to take the first kiss scene from the game and tweak it so some of the dialogue near the end will be familiar but I also wanted to make it different. Cullen's will probably be the next one I work on.
> 
> Nothing in these are canon to the main story unless otherwise stated.

      Solas-- she found him sitting at his desk in the rotunda where he spent most of his day. Sensing her presence he looked up from his book and smiled. “Inquisitor, to what do I owe this visit?” He asked as he set the book down and eyed the long box she had carried in with her.  
      Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she stepped up to the desk and set the box down. “A gift for you. Back home it is Heart’s Day and I wished to celebrate here by giving a few gifts to people I cherish dearly.” The Elven mage and Dragonborn had become very close after everything was explained. Both were fascinated by each others magic and how they drew power from different sources. They had spent hours upon hours talking about Skyrim, her trip to the other realms of Oblivion, and his travels through the fade and so she had a very special staff created for him.  
      The Elf looked surprised as he opened the box. “I -- thank you. This is a beautifully crafted staff. Is it modeled after a staff from Skyrim?” Ever the curious one, he couldn’t help but ask as he lifted it out of the box. A blue oval crystal was nestled at the top and another pointed one was at the bottom.  
      Signe gave a nod. “I thought long and hard about what sort of staff to give you. We have spoken about many from my homelands but the one this is based on is very special. The Staff of Magnus, the God of Magic. He is an Et’Ada, one of the original spirits.” After all their talks, a staff of an Et’Ada was perfect for Solas.  
“This is more than I could ever thank you for. I can not imagine the power the original must hold. It would be an interesting artifact to find.”  
      The grin that spread across Signe’s face was a smug one. “I had at one point been in possession of the original staff. The Master-Wizard sent me to find it in the Labyrinthian where it had been entombed with the Dragon Priest Morokei by the last Arch-Mage. At least this one will not suddenly disappear on you one day like the original would. The original is said to be a metaphysical battery of sorts for it’s creator, Magnus. In time the staff will abandon the mage who wields it before they become too powerful and upsets the mystical balance it is sworn to protect.”  
      There was a look of awe on his face that caused Signe to chuckle. She knew he would enjoy learning about the Staff. “The staff vanishes on its own? I’d be interested to find out if it’s the staff itself or perhaps spirits that take it away. How long did you have it before you were deemed too powerful to wield it any longer?” Solas had always been quite amazed at her mastery of magic so of course, he’d ask.  
      “A couple weeks if I remember correctly? It’s pretty rare that I even use a staff so I’m not entirely sure the exact moment it disappeared. To be fair I’m surprised it was around as long as it was. The Dragonborn having control over the Staff of Magnus seems a bit unfair.”  
      “I suppose you’re right. You’ve conversed with Gods and defeated a dragon whose sole purpose was to destroy the universe. For you to hold a staff that contains the power of a God, you would be even more unstoppable.”  
      “Unstoppable? I doubt that though thank you for thinking so highly of me.” Signe let out a chuckle as she tried to keep her cheeks from becoming flushed.  
      "You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy. As have I."  
      "Indomitable focus?" Signe asked skeptically.  
      "Presumably. I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine that sight would be...fascinating." The look in his eyes caught her off guard. She knew that look, like a predator watching its prey. “Perhaps we can speak later in the fade.”  
      “Yes -- of course.” Why was it suddenly so hard for her to speak? She felt like her voice was forced. “I should see if Josephine has anything for me to do today. I’ll -- see you later Solas.” Had she not turned and walked out so quickly, she would have caught the smirk that appeared on the elf’s lips.  
      The Fade is always a bit disorienting but when she found herself at the gates of Windhelm she knew she was dreaming. Looking out over the frozen landscape before her let out a sigh and leaned against the half wall in front of her. “I am always surprised at your ability to manipulate the Fade.” Solas appeared beside her. “Though I suppose after seeing everything you can do I shouldn’t be.”  
      “Perhaps it’s due to my _indomitable focus_.” She teased lightly and he let out a chuckle.  
      “Indeed, it must be. A mortal sent physically through the fade? I did not expect you to ever wake up in Haven. I was frustrated and frightened. The spirits I might have consulted were driven away by the breach. Cassandra suspected duplicity and I was ready to run.”  
      “Where would you have gone? The breach threatens the whole world.” Turning towards him her brows furrowed. He had not the ability travel between worlds and the breaches expansion threatened all of Thedas. It also made her wonder if it would affect Nirn eventually.  
      “Someplace far away from where I might research a way to repair the breach before it effects reached me. I never said it was a good plan.” He turned and looked upwards towards the sky where the breach would have been. “I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts. I tried and failed. No ordinary magic would affect them. I watched the rifts expand a grow, resigned myself to flee and then…” He turned to look at her. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation. You had sealed it with a gesture….and right then, I felt the whole world change.” His expression caused her heart to race and she took a step towards him.  
      “Felt the whole world change?” She asked softly  
      “A figure of speech.” Solas tried to brush it off.  
      “I am aware of the metaphor. I’m more interested in felt.” Talos, Signe was sure he’d be able to hear her heart beating.  
      He moved closer and shook his head ever so lightly as he reached out a brushed a bit of hair from her face. “You change….everything. I’ve never met anyone like you.”  
      “Has anyone told you that you have a silver tongue?” A bit of courage surged through her and she reached out to pull him into a kiss. It only lasted a second and she was panicking. He had responded but perhaps she had misjudged the situation.  
      Solas grabbed ahold of her as she went to move away and pulled her in for another kiss. Her body relaxed against his it was a desperate kiss full of want and lust. He pulled away briefly and dipped in again before moving away and shaking his head. “We shouldn’t. Even here.”  
      Signe let out a breath and slowly opened her eyes. They showed confusion as she looked at him. He had kissed her back, kissed her a second time even.  
      “Why not?”  
      “Perhaps it would be better discussed after you _wake up_.” With a gasp she sat up in her bed and looked around. Looking out the window she could see that it was still dark out, though a bit of light was starting to show over the horizon. It was still incredibly early. With a groan she fell back onto the bed and laid her right arm over her eyes. She had kissed Solas in the Fade. They were definitely going to have to talk about that later, but there were too many thoughts running through her mind at the moment and it was far too early to seek him out now. It would definitely have to be later.


End file.
